Happily Ever After
by Meilin Rae
Summary: Something happens to Pan and Bra that will change their lives forever. They must choose over the one they love and death. T/P and G/B


Happily Ever After  
By: Meilin Rae  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball GT or their characters.   
  
This is a AU DBGT fic. Their may be a little OCCness, but deal with it. I want you to tell me whose fault it is. At the end of the story, write a review to tell me whose fault you thought it was. Then, put your comments on the story. I have my thoughts at the end. Trunks and Goten are 18 and Pan and Bra are 16  
  
~  
  
Bra was at her vanity when her personal line rang. She grabbed the phone, hoping that Vegeta or Trunks hadn't heard it. They would kill her if it was a guy.  
  
"Hello? Goten! Hi! What's up? Tonight? Sure! I'll meet you at the mall at seven," Bra hung up the phone and squealed. Goten had finally asked her out.! They had to be careful, though. Bra's father didn't exactly love Goten's dad.  
  
"Bra! Who was on the phone?!" The thick headed Vegeta screamed from her doorway.  
  
"Daddy, it was just one of my friends from school. I'm going to meet her at the mall at seven," Bra replied, emphasizing the "her".  
  
"Oh, alright. Oh, pumpkin, try to dress conservatively ...for once, okay?" Vegeta grimaced, hoping she would relent.  
  
"Well, okay daddy," Bra planted a tender kiss on her father's cheek. "I'll let you see the outfit before I leave."  
  
"Good," Vegeta grunted, feeling like her had won.  
  
"Hey twerp, who was on the phone? Your imaginary friend?" Trunks teased.  
  
"Shut up, you freak!" Bra yelled, throwing a pillow at her older brother.  
  
Vegeta just shook his head and left. Trunks didn't stay long either. He was still healing from his little sister's last attack. In remembrance, Trunks rubbed his head ...the bump was still there.  
  
Bra quickly got dressed in tight jeans and a belly shirt, and then threw a pair of loose pants and a T-shirt over the outfit. Vegeta would never know.  
  
Bra glanced at her watch. 6:00! She had just enough time to fix her hair and makeup.  
  
~  
  
Bra's plan worked perfectly. Vegeta nodded his approval of her outfit and then gave her the keys to his car. Thank God she was 16 and could drive.  
  
"Have a good time, pumpkin. Be home by twelve," Vegeta said.  
  
"Aw, but daddy, I can't be home by twelve! Please, make it two," Bra pleaded.  
  
"Twelve-thirty."  
  
"One-thirty."  
  
"One."  
  
"Deal!" Bra kissed her father's cheek once more and ran out before he could change his mind.  
  
"Have fun!" Vegeta called, "But not too much. TRUNKS!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Dad, I'm right here," Trunks said, holding his ears.  
  
"Go watch your sister."  
  
"But Dad! I have a date! I can't! Send somebody else!" Trunks pleaded. Too bad it didn't work for him, too.  
  
"Watch her while you're on your date or else, I'll ..." Vegeta didn't need to finish. Trunks once again lost to his father.  
  
Trunks left the house. He had to go meet Pan! It was not going to be easy watching his little sister, unless ...maybe he'd just forget her for once. She could take care of herself.  
  
~  
  
Bra pulled into the mall parking lot and parked quickly. She ran to the entrance and spotted Goten. She quickly pulled him back to her car. "Did you drive here?" Bra asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah, B-chan. Why?" Goten asked.  
  
"Go-san, let's head out. My brother is hot on my trial. We need to get moving before he sees us here."  
  
"Do what?" Goten asked, confused.  
  
"Where'd you park?"  
  
"Up on the front row, but ..."  
  
"No time for 'buts'. Let's go!" Bra pulled him back up front and to the first row. When she saw his car, she smiled and got in. Goten followed.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Bra asked him.  
  
"Um, well, I don't know." Goten said, watching Bra remove the baggy clothes. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting dressed. Now drive," Bra said when she removed the final article.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Goten asked, after he had driven around for a few minutes.  
  
"Let's go to the beach. I have a blanket and some candles. We can go swimming, or just talk."   
  
"We can go talk, but the beach is closed to everyone today."  
  
"So," Bra said. "Just go. I can get us in."  
  
Goten didn't refuse. How could he? This was Bra. Nobody said no to Bra.  
  
~  
  
"Pan, where do you want to go?" Trunks asked huskily.  
  
"Um ...the movies sounds nice." Pan said, ignoring how sexy Trunks sounded.  
  
"Then the movies it is." Trunks pulled away and drove off toward the theater.  
  
~  
  
"Bra! We can't! We'll get caught!" Goten whispered in protest. But it too late. She was already over the fence and laying out the blanket. By the time Goten got to her, the candles where lit as well, and Bra was laying on a blanket covered by another one.  
  
"I didn't want to get cold," Bra lied. She wanted Goten, and he wanted her. He had to!  
  
"Um, yeah. Okay," Goten gulped. God, she was hot! What was he going to do?  
  
"So, tell me Go-san, have you ever done anything ...you know, it?" Bra asked.  
  
"Um, you mean like kissing and stuff? Sure, I've kissed plently of girls. What about you?"  
  
"I've never been kissed. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about sex."  
  
"SEX?! No, I've never done that!" Goten exclaimed. "What did you ask that?!"  
  
"Me neither. I was jsut making conversation," Bra said innocently.  
  
"Hey, you've never been kissed?" Goten asked, taking a seat by Bra.  
  
"No, but I would like to be. Would you kiss me, Go-san?" Bra asked.  
  
"Um, wel, i guess I would. I don't know. Why do you ask?" Goten looked at Bra and lay down beside her.  
  
"I'd like it if you kissed me. I wouldn't say no. I like you Go-san. Do you like me?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well, yeah," Goten said. "I like you alot B-chan."  
  
"Then kiss me."  
  
"But ..."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"No!" Goten said, his pride hurt. She thought he was a chicken! That wouldn't do! Goten leaned over and put his mouth on Bra's. He put his hands down, one on each side of her. God, she tasted good.  
  
Goten opened Bra's mouth with his tongue and she gasped. But he couldn't stop. It was too late. He had to keep going. He knew that tonight was the night. His body had waited too long.  
  
Bra did not fight when Goten climbed on top of her. She wasn't scared. She wanted it. Bra felt Goten remover her shirt, and the cold air hit her firm, young breasts. Bra didn't even move when he took off her pants. She felt him. He was naked as well.  
  
Goten heard Bra moan when he bit her neck. She didn't put up a struggle. Goten's body was screaming out at him, and he couldn't take anymore.  
  
~  
  
Trunks had his arm around Pan, and they were in the back seat of his car. They didn't make it to the movies. Pan was an excellent kisser.  
  
Trunks felt her tongue touch his and grabbed Pan, pulling her into his lap. They had done this before. Trunks knew every inch of Pan's beautiful body, though he had not claimed her yet. They had not "gone all the way", but they had come close.  
  
One night, they had come so close. They were sensible enough to stop before anything had happened, but they had explored one another's form. Trunks wanted Pan desperately, but they had stopped. That couldn't happen again.   
  
Trunks moaned and pulled off Pan's shirt. He saw her young breasts and began to suck on one. Pan leaned her head down onto Trunks' and moaned. She felt him move to the other and moved her lower body. Trunks bit down on her nipple and grabbed her other breast. Then, he turned tothe side and layed her down. Moving on top of her. He removed her pants AND panties, and then his shirt and pants. Pan's eyes widened when his boxers came off.  
  
Pan shook away any and every fear, and Trunks lay on top of her. His mouth moved to her neck and she knew it was too late. She couldn't stop now. She was his ...forever.  
  
~  
  
After a few moments of sharp pain, Bra was okay. Goten was now moving his body within hers. He moved his mouth to hers once again and kissed her. God, she felt good.  
  
Bra had her arms around Goten and was moaning so loudly that he was glad the beach was closed. Bra felt a warm feeling inside of her, and suddenly, her body exploded.{In the good way}. She actually blacked out for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh God," Goten moaned when he released his seed inside Bra.  
  
"What?" Bra asked, kissing him again. "Was it good for you, too? Go-san, I don't know what happened to my body, but it hurt at first. Is that supposed to happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I was never taught about this stuff. All I know is that you are wonderful at whatever you do. I wanted this so bad, B-chan," Goten placed his head on her shoulder and let out a deep sigh. Finally, Bra was his. He could at least sleep well at night now.  
  
"Me too, Go-san," Bra kissed his forehead gently before pulling him closer to her.  
  
~  
  
Trunks heard Pan gasp in pain. "What's wrong?" That had never happened before when Trunks did this. {He's a manhoe!}  
  
"It hurts, but I'm okay." Pan said. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are you ...a virgin, Pan?" Trunks asked.  
  
Pan nodded, and Trunks grimaced, but his body demanded him to go on. Trunks moved his lower body in and out of Pan and she moaned. He sped up his actions and became like a hungry animal.  
  
Pan didn't know what to do. She just let her mind go. She imagined herself floating on an ocean. The water was so warm. Wait, what was happening? Pan moaned again and her breathing quickened. Her body was confusing her. Trunks had his eyes closed and was enjoying this.  
  
Trunks felt Pan's juices release and he heard her moan, but her couldn't stop. He was almost there. His body was about to explode. He felt his control leave him, and he moaned as his lower body exploded inside of Pan. She moaned again at this new feeling and Trunks collapsed on top of her. He rolled her over, so that he wouldn't squish her, and looked at his seat. He definitely had to clean his car!  
  
~  
  
Bra and Goten swam for a few minutes in the nude and then dried off on the blankets. They got dressed, Bra in her baggy clothes and made their way back to the mall.  
  
When they got there, Bra and Goten kissed goodbye. Goten left, and Bra went shopping. She got some static what she went in a lot of the stores and when she got to the bathroom, she found out why.  
  
"I'm gonna get killed!" Bra screamed. Goten had bitten her. She pulled out her compact and covered up the mark with makeup. While she was doing this, Pan walked in.  
  
"Oh, hey P-chan. What up?" Bra asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. You?" Pan asked.  
  
Bra looked at Pan, and then she saw it. "P-chan, you have a bite mark on you neck!" Bra said, calmly.  
  
"What?!" Pan screamed, "Oh, shit!"  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell, you just better cover it up, and fast." Bra said, handing Pan her compact.  
  
"What am I gonna do? I'm too young for this." Pan said.  
  
"So am I!" Bra exclaimed, without thinking.  
  
"You?" Pan asked, but she saw the mark, "Who? B-chan, who?"  
  
"Go-san. And you and Brother, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We, my friend, are in deep shit," Bra said.  
  
"There's only one solution." Pan looked at Bra and frowned. "We have to get married. We've already been claimed. We have to."  
  
"I know, it's either that, or death. Just hide it for now, and we'll plan it soon." Bra ran out of the bathroom and to her car. She drove home and pulled into her driveway. It was only 9:00.  
  
~  
  
Pan walked out of the bathroom and to meet up with Trunks. "You have made a life-changing decision, Trunks. We have to get married. My body is yours. Do you see?" Pan asked, pointing to the mark.  
  
"Well, Pan, I, um ...what?" Trunks asked. "We can't get married. You're not old enough."  
  
"Well, I guess that I will have to take the other choice," Pan stated. "I need to go home."  
  
Trunks didn't refuse. He took Pan home, and as she was getting out of the car, he spoke up, "Hey Pan ..."  
  
"Yes, I fogive you," Pan smiled. As she leaned in to kiss him, he shook his head.  
  
"Um ...no, I wanted to say don't tell anybody," Trunks leaned over to kiss her.  
  
Pan's head jerked back, she slapped Trunks, "You bastard. Oh, don't worry. I won't!"  
  
~  
  
Bra behaved quite differently from Pan. She came home, acting like nothing happened. "Hey daddy, I'm home. I was feeling sick, so I left."  
  
"You came home early?!" Vegeta asked. "Wow Bra! You can stay out later tomorrow night, if you want."  
  
"Okay, daddy. I'm going to bed. I don't feel well. Can I have some privacy?" Bra acted so sweet, that Vegeta couldn't say no.  
  
"Sure thing, Princess. Oh, you didn't happen to see your brother, did you?"  
  
"No, daddy. Sorry," bra replied as she made her way upstairs. When she reached her room, she closed and locked her door. Then, she picked up the phone and called Goten.  
  
"Hello, Go-san. How are you?" Bra made small talk for a while and then jumped to the point. "Go-san, we have to get married. You bit me. Don't you you know what that means?! You claimed me as your mate. We have to have a formal ceremony." Bra didn't wait for Goten's answer. She hung up and left the phone off the hook. She would call when he calmed down.  
  
~  
  
A few days went by, but Bra didn't call Goten. Trunks hadn't heard from Pan, so he decided to go see her. When he got to her house, he just naturally walked right to her room--the pool house. However, what he found almost killed him.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan lay in a small heap on the floor. There was blood all around her body and a gun in her hand. On her desk was a small note in her handwriting. It read: "To whom it ma concern: I am no longer a child. I was claimed by a real man, and I am ashamed. Therefore, I have chosen to take my life. May you all forgive me for my mistakes.--Pan"  
  
"No! Pan! Please no!" Trunks lay his head down on Pan's chest. She was still warm. This was recent. Trunks felt the sticky, warm blood seeping though his clothes, but he didn't care. He held on to his little Pan until he fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
Bra finally gathered up enough courage to call Goten, but he didn't pick up. Bra didn't bother leaving a message. When she hung up the phone, as if on cue, Vegeta yelled for her. Bra bounced down the steps of Capsule Corp, and when she saw a very angry Vegeta and a very happy-go-lucky Goten, she gulped, "Yes daddy? Oh, hello ...um ...I'm sorry. I forgot your name."   
  
"Goten."  
  
"Well, ask what you will of her. You have five minutes." Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently and looked cruely at Goten.  
  
"Bra, I know that you are right. I want to go with your idea. I ...well, I feel the same way as you," Goten said.  
  
"What are you talking about, you little bastard," Vegeta asked Goten, with a curiousity in his eyes.   
  
"Nothing, sir. Your daughter, sir, and I, was talking about a project for a class I have, and I asked her to help because she is so intelligent, ans she takes after you, sir," Goten said.  
  
"Stop trying to butter me up. Just talk to her oustide. You have five minutes. Don't even think about staying any longer. You can sit on the porch." Vegeta opened the door and practically pushed them outside.  
  
When they were alone, Goten took Bra's hand and pushed a ring on her finger. "I love you, B-chan. I want you to be my wife. We need to talk to your father. I am not scared at all. You don't even have to say anything. I'll do all the talking."  
  
"Go-san, we can't. I'm only sixteen. I can't marry you. Why are you doing this to me? Just forget about it. You can talk to my father, but don't tell him that you and I didn't anything, okay?" Bra walked in and upstairs, leaving Goten to speak with Vegeta.  
  
~   
  
When Trunks woke up, Pan' body was cold. Apparently, no one had been there for a while, and no one had discovered Pan's body yet. Trunks looked around, making sure that no one had seen him, and then took the handgun that was in Pan's little hand.  
  
Trunk slipped his class ring on Pan't ring finger and wrapped a ribbon on the bottom until it fit her finger. She always had ribbons in her room, but she had no use for them. Trunks slowly raised the already bloody gun to his head and let the tears flow. When the gun went off, Trunks' mind went blank, expect for one thing: Pan. Now, they could be together in the afterlife.  
  
Almost everyone heard the gunshot, but everyone came running. They found couple and wept, not only for Pan, but for Trunks as well. When Goku saw, he did not weep. His first thought was to call Vegeta and tell him.  
  
~  
  
"Sir, I am asking you very patiently. I am not lying to you. I love your daughter, very much so. I wish that I could marry her right now, without your consent, but I cannot. Sir, please allow me to marry Bra," Goten pleaded.  
  
"I don't want my daughter to marry someone like you, but if you love her, I guess that she should be committed to someone that loves her. So, I will sign the consent forms. Where are they?" Vegeta asked, grabbing a pen. Goten pulled out the consent form and handed it to Vegeta, who signed it. Just as he was about to call Bra downstairs, his phone rang. Quickly, Goten grabbed the paper and put it in hi pocket.  
  
-Your not getting these back, Vegeta.- Before he left, Goten wrote Vegeta a note, telling him that he had to go, but he would be back tomorrow. Then, he left without disturbing Vegeta, who was still on the phone.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened when Goku the news. "My son is what?!" Vegeta screamed into the phone. "Oh, this is all your fault! Don't think that I'm going to let you get away with this!" With that, Vegeta hung up the phone and ran into the other room.  
  
"The wedding is off!" Vegeta screamed. But it was too late, Goten was already gone. "Dammit! BRA! You won't marry him!" Vegeta screamed at Bra, who was upstairs, rejoicing.  
  
~  
  
"Oh my God," Goten said, when he found out that both Trunks and Pan were dead, "How did they ...die?"  
  
"They both shot themselves. Pan left a note, but Trunks ...he must have just killed himself. He gave Pan his ring. So, we think that they were 'together'," Goku explained.  
  
"Oh, they were. I believe that, much as they flirted, they had to have been together. Oh, I hate to bring good news ...well to be cheery about it anyway ...at a time of sadness, but I convinced Vegeta to sign the consent papers for Bra and I to get married!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Goku smiled lightly and placed his hand on Goten's shoulder, "That great son!"  
  
Goten smiled back as his father, "Thanks dad. I have them right here. Now, I have to go call Bra and give her the news ...all of it." Goten left Goku alone, because apparently he hadn't had any time to mourn.  
  
~  
  
Bra's phone rang only once before she picked it up. "Hello? ...oh, hi Go-san! ...Yes, I know about that papers. I'm so excited! ...Oh? what other news do you have for me? ...Really? ...Shot? ...Oh, okay. I love you too. Bye."  
  
Bra let all of her emotions go and began to cry. She had never shed a tear for her brother, but if there was a time, it was now. She cried for all of the mean things she said to him, and for everything he ever said to her. Bra reached on her nightstand and got in bed with a picture of her, Trunks, and Pan 3 weeks ago. She held in to her heart while she shed tears for her brother and her only best friend.  
  
"Pan. God, Trunks. Why did you leave?! Why dear brother? Why?" Bra couldn't remember the last time she and Trunks had been kind to one another.  
  
~  
  
Goten let all of his emotions go as well, for Bra's loss, as well as his own. He cried in sadness and happiness. Goten was waiting for tomorrow, the day that he would come for Bra. He couldn't help but feel excitied.  
  
~  
  
Bra spent her time at home, quietly preparing for her wedding. However, her planning was cut short when Vegeta cam upstairs.  
  
"Bra, I need to speak with you. I know you that you are going to hate me for this, but please just listen to me," Vegeta said.   
  
"Yes, daddy," Bra said, as she hummed to herself. "Go on. I'm listening."  
  
"Alright. Well, I know taht you want to marry that ...Goten, but I cannot allow you to do so. You cannot be married. I'm sorry, Bra," Vegeta said, lowering his eyes.  
  
"You said yes. You can't take that back now! I am never speaking to you again!" Bra screamed. She grabbed the keys to the car and ran downstairs. She bolted out the door before Vegeta could say another word.  
  
~  
  
"Goten, I know that you loved Pan, but please, you have to get over that. You need to concentrate on Bra right now. She has suffered a great loss as well. I suggest that you comfort her," Goku said, patting Goten on the back.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Hey! There's the doorbell. Can you get it?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sure," Goku said, immediately leaving the room. He ran downstairs and opened the door.  
  
"Hi. Is Goten here?" Videl stood silently at the door, waiting for Goku to answer.  
  
"Yes, come in Videl." Goku opened the door a little more so that she could enter. "I'm so sorry. I haven't been much of a Grandfather to Pan since Chichi passed away from that brain tumor. But, I did love little Pan."  
  
"Yes, I know. So did we. Gohan is way too depressed to come over here, but we've been planning for the ...funeral." Videl had to grasp the door frame to brace herself from falling. She seemed to be slowly weakening. Pan was a part of her, and now she was gone.  
  
"Oh, Videl, hi," Goten ran over to her and took Videl in his arms. "I'm sorry about Pan. I just ...I miss the little kid so much."  
  
"Oh, Goten! What are we going to do without her? She was the person that brightened up my life, and now she's gone ...forever." Videl's tears soaked Goten's shirt, but they were interrupted by a crash. They heard tires squealing adn glass breaking, and ran outside to see what was happening.  
  
~  
  
As Bra flew through the windshield, she screamed Goten's name. "GOTEN!" Bra's small body hit the asphalt ans she felt her bones breaking. Then, she blacked out.  
  
Goten recognized the car and his eyes followed Bra's body, "BRA! NO!" Goten ram out to Bra, but as he was running, a car came around the corner. Goten didn't have enough time to get out of the way. The car hit him and knocked him about fifteen yards away. He hit the fround to fast to help himself and he blacked out. The last thing her heard was Videl's scream.  
  
~  
  
Goten woke up in an uncomfortable hospital bed. He groaned when he saw his broken leg and arm. Then, his thoughts went to his precious Bra. He looked around, hoping that she was there, but he didn't see her.  
  
Just then, a nurse walked in. "Well, I see that you're awake. Your friend asked about you before she went in for surgery. She hsould be out in a little while. I'm not supposed to tell you about other patiets, but I guess that I'll tell you anyways. She has a broken right arm, and both of her legs are broken. She had alot of cuts and bruises, but she'll pull through just fine."  
  
"Thanks. I was really worried." Goten smiled at the young nurse as she left. Thank God Bra was okay.  
  
Videl knocked softly on the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. Come on in. I was hoping I would have some visitors." Goten motioned for Videl to come in. She took a seat beside him.  
  
"I brought you some real food." Videl said, laying a bog on the bed.  
  
"Thanks! I'm really starving!" Goten opened the bag and took out a covered dish. Videl had made him Baked Soy chicked, mashed potatoes, and baked beans. She had also brought him some chocolate pie and coffee.  
  
"I made all of your favorite dishes. I hope you don't mind ..." Videl didn't finish. A few doctors came in with Bra's bed. Goten sat up carefully as the rolled her in.  
  
"Is she okay?" Goten asked, worried.  
  
"We're sorry, sir. We can only release that information to family," One of the doctors said.  
  
"I am family, dammit. I'm her fucking husband." Goten lied, irritated.  
  
The doctors' faces went blank. The other doctor spoke up, "She's doing fine, sir. She'll be awake soon. But your friend has to leave. No company yet."  
  
Videl smiled, assuring Goten that she didn't mind, and got up and slowly left the room.  
  
"So, you're her husband?" The young doctor that had stayed to care for Bra tried to make conversation.  
  
"Sort of," Goten mumbled. "Oh, yeah. That's me."  
  
"But she's only sixteen. Well, that's what her records said."  
  
"Yeah. I know." Goten's head jerked toward Bra, who was moving around.  
  
"Oh, my head. Where am I?" Bra looked around curiously. Her eyes came to a halt on Goten. "Go-san! What happened to you?!"  
  
"I got hit by a car, right after you were in that car accident," Goten said.  
  
"Oh, no. Goten, are you okay?" Bra tried to get up, but remembered her legs. "I'm sorry. I'll hug you later."  
  
"I'll let you two have some time alone." the doctor walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Oh, God, Bra. I was scared that you had left me too," Goten said. He reached over beside his bed and grabbed his crutches. Goten got out of bed and went over to Bra.  
  
"I would never leave you, Go-san. I love you too much," Bra said, taking Goten's hand. "I promise, right after we get out of here, we're going to get married. I promise you that."  
  
"What did you promise that ...bastard?" Vegeta stood in the doorway, looking hatefully at the two.  
  
"I promised him that I would become his wife. You can't stop me from loving him," Bra said courageously to her father.  
  
"Oh, you don't love him! How could you when he almost caused you to die?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"It wasn't his fault, daddy! He didn't cause the accident!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Oh, God Vegeta! Let the grudge go! I can't help that you hate my father! That doesn't mean that you have to hate me too!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Shutup! I do hate you! And I refuse to let you marry my daughter!" Vegeta screamed at Goten.   
  
"It's too late! You can just leave us alone dammit! Now go away! If you truly loved Bra, then you would let her have some damn time to rest!" Goten shot Vegeta a death glare.  
  
Vegeta ran out the door, bumping into a nurse and slamming her into the wall. He knew Goten was right, and that pissed him off.  
  
~  
  
After Vegeta left, Goten let Bra rest, but not until her gave her a tender kiss to let her know that he was there if she needed anything. Then, he went out of the room to call Gohan to check on him. When he got to the pay phone, he just called collect. Hey, give him a break. It's not like he had any pockets in that hospital gown!  
  
It didn't take Gohan long to pick up, and when he did, he sound like hell-run-over. Goten talked to Gohan for a while, but not long. He hung up after checking on his older brother.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta drove home like a madman, and his anger didn't disappear when he got home. He took all of his anger out on Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta, just calm down, sweetie. You can't rule her life forever. If she's in love with him, then I say let her marry him. Goten's a sweet boy and .." Bulma shut her mouth when Vegeta turned on her with angry eyes.  
  
"You think that I am gonna let my baby girl marry Kakarot's youngest brat?! Hell no! You don't know what I am going through, bitch!" Vegeta yelled angrily.  
  
Bulma held back her tears as Vegeta ran out the door. There was nothing she could do now. Vegeta just needed some time to cool off.  
  
Vegeta did't waste anytime grabbing the keys to his car. There had been too much shit going on with cars that day. Instead, Vegeta took off in an angry rage, flying. Before he got anywhere though, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and then his left arm.  
  
"What the hell?!" Vegeta screamed. He lost control of his body and came plummeting down to the ground. He landed on his neck and died instantly.  
  
Bulma cam rushing out of the house because of the loud noise he made. "oh, my God! Honey! Are you okay?! Vegeta?! Honey, answer me!" Bulma ran over to Vegeta's body, but it was still lifeless. "No! Vegeta! No, no, no! Vegeta!" Bulma's tears ran free now, as she clutched Vegeta's lifeless hand. Another life had been claimed by fate. What was next?  
  
~  
  
Goten sat on his hospital bed, eating his chocolate pie. He had already devoured his meal, and drank his coffee. Now, he was practically inhaling his pie. He hadn't realized that he hadn't eaten since the previous say, partly because of Pan's death and the excitement about the wedding.   
  
Bra also lay eating, but the disgusting hospital food. Goten had offered her his meal, but she had refused. Now, she really regretted having done that. The food that she was eating was worse than dirt!  
  
~  
  
Bulma was still holding on to Vegeta when a cop got there. A neighbor, Goku, had seen everything, and had called them. He also came out to comfort Bulma.  
  
"Calm down. He's in a better place, I'm sure," Goku said kindly.  
  
"Do you really believe that? I mean, it's really hard for me to process that thought," Bulma said through tears. "I don't know, but maybe it's all of this death around me. First, poor Chichi, and then little Pan and Trunks, and now Vegeta."  
  
"It's been difficult for me as well. I know what it's like to lose a loved one. I hate going through all of the funeral arrrangements. And I especially hate the actual funeral. When Chichi died, I could barely get out of bed, but I promise it gets better," Goku said, putting his arm around Bulma.  
  
"Thank you so much, Goku. You have no idea what this means to me at a time like this," Bulma said, shaking through her tears.  
  
"You can count on me for anything. And I really mean that," Goku said, hugging his long time friend.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be sure and take you up on that offer. Oh, and as soon as Bra gets out of the hospital, you and your family are coming over for dinner," Bulma said with a nod. "No objections."  
  
Goku watched her walk back inside and his heart felt mended and broken at the same time. If Vegeta had ever been that kind to him, the two families could have been closer. But what could you expect from Vegeta?  
  
~  
  
The two families did meet for dinner after Bra got out of the hospital. Goten had already been out because his injuries weren't as serious as Bra's.   
  
Bra had to go through painful physical therapy for a while, but after her bones healed, she was just fine. When Bra got her casts off, a week later Goten, they went shopping for wedding items.  
  
Bulma had happily consented to the wedding, and was even happier to help Bra prepare for it. Bulma adored Goten, and Goku loved Bra like his own daughter already.  
  
When the wedding date finally came, Bra and Goten were the picture perfect couple. The ceremony was beautiful, and everyone they knew was there. Even Oolong attended. They had waited a few months, until the funerals were over, to get married.  
  
After they were married, Bra and Goten were never happier. They eventually had children, but not until Bra graduated from Orange Star High School. Bulma was happy, finally, and became closer with Goku than she ever has.  
  
They lunched occasionally, and sometimes Gohan and Videl came along. It seems that the two families had finally reached a point in time when they could all get along. In other words, you could say that they all lived happily ever after. 


End file.
